<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parallel Universes, Genderbending, and You by Derbil_McDillet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034723">Parallel Universes, Genderbending, and You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derbil_McDillet/pseuds/Derbil_McDillet'>Derbil_McDillet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female!Jeff Winger, Multi, Post-Season/Series Finale, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derbil_McDillet/pseuds/Derbil_McDillet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his first night with Annie, Jeff wakes up to find himself in a universe that’s just a little different from his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Temporary) Andy Edison/Jeff Winger, (Temporary) Annie Edison/Jess Winger, Andy Edison/Jess Winger, Annie Edison/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had finally happened the night Annie returned from DC. After the celebrations with the rest of the group, Jeff and Annie had snuck off to finally have to hook up. </p><p>After six years of complicated will they/might they drama it was like some kind of wild dream had finally come true. He had fallen asleep that night a happy man. For the first time in a while it felt like his life was on the right track. </p><p>Some time later in the night, he found himself floating groggily back up to conciseness by someone shaking his shoulder.</p><p>”Hey Jess, Jess did you feel that?”, said a voice that was a bit deeper then he was expecting somewhere off to his right.</p><p>He opened his eyes and saw his bedroom. It must have been the drowsiness because some things seemed to have changed. He didn’t remember buying that dresser nor was he sure where that abstract art painting had come from. What was most shocking however was the person in bed with him that had stirred him awake. <br/><br/>Annie was gone and in her place was a man, a dark haired, fairly handsome twenty something that was also very naked. He looked at Jeff with oddly familiar big blue eyes that were filled with concern. </p><p>He spoke up again, now much more clearly, “Jess did you feel that? It was like an earthquake, and then there was this flash of light...”</p><p>The mystery man didn’t have time to finish that statement before Jeff panicked and stumbled out of bed. </p><p>“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”, Jeff screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn’t particularly care if he woke up his neighbors. </p><p>The man was confused, “Wow, wow, calm down Jess! It’s me Andy. You know Andy Edison, your kinda-sorta boyfriend as of tonight after like six years of us dancing around our feelings for each other?”</p><p>Jeff was more confused then ever now. This guy was like some kind of male version of Annie, and why did he keep calling him Jess?</p><p>It was at this point Jeff noted the long strands of hair at the sides of his vision. He rushed over to the bathroom leaving a very confused Andy behind while ignoring that something about his body felt different.</p><p>He flipped on the light at his jaw dropped when he saw his reflection in the mirror. </p><p>The woman starring back at him was gorgeous. She had long brown hair, nice check bones, and lovely blue eyes. He was a bit more uncomfortable looking down at the toned female form that was now somehow his own. She, well him Jeff realized, looked like she could be a model. </p><p>“I guess girl Jeff takes care of her self as much as I do”, he said to himself. Where was he? Was this a dream? Had he fallen into some kind of alternate reality? Jeff’s tired head spun as tried to make sense of it all. <br/><br/>There was a knock on the door, “Hey Jess, everything alright in there? Do you want to talk? I know this is a big deal. We can get threw it together if you’re freaking out”, Andy called out from the other side. </p><p>Jeff wasn’t sure what was happening but perhaps Dude-Annie could be of some assistance. <br/><br/>Andy was standing there(thankfully with boxers on) looking concerned in a very Annie sort of way at Jeff when he came back out. </p><p>Jeff himself had put on a bathroab he found, having had enough of his own, now very female nudity for the time being and sat down on the bed.</p><p>Andy sat down next to him and put what he thought was a reassuring hand on his girlfriend’s arm but Jeff just shuttered. </p><p>Jeff composed himself as he tried to think of the best way to talk to this guy. Finally he came up with something, “All right ‘Andy’, you start from the beginning and tell me everything that happened today.”</p><p>Andy looked confused but decided to humor ‘Jess’ anyway, “All right well today is my first day back in Greendale after the summer...” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I wasn’t expecting such a response. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>12 Hours Earlier...</em>
</p><p>It had been a great summer for Andrew ‘Andy’ Edison. Though he had been far away from the odd little family he had in Greendale. This was too good an opportunity to pass up.</p><p>Interning at the National Bureau of Investigation had been an amazing experience that had opened his eyes to a lot of possibilities for his future. However there was some important business back home he needed to work out before he moved on.</p><p>Tina Barnes &amp; Aliya Nadir has been waiting to pick him up at DIA. He had missed the two weirdos a lot and gave them both a bear hug when they met at baggage claim. <br/><br/>They hadn’t told him much on the (admittedly some what bumpy)drive back in Andy’s crummy old Takuro Spirt. He got the sense there was some kind of surprise waiting for him that they were doing their best not to spoil. <br/><br/>He couldn’t say he was all that shocked when said surprise was a party in Study Room F. But after not seeing the Study Group/Save Greendale Committee/Nipple Dippers in person after three long months it was perfect. Even Chang was there in a sense using a remote controlled robot to tele-attend from prison. </p><p>However that wasn’t the most important thing to Andy. No his real focus was the statuesque(but also at times aggravatingly vain, lazy, and manipulative) brunette that he had come to love during his tenure at the world’s weirdest community college. </p><p>They hadn’t spoken much during the party. He could tell there was a lot of her mind, probably having to do with the kiss and vague-dancing-around-the-issue conversation they had shared the night Andy announced his internship with the NBI. <br/><br/>The party was dying down, the playlist on Andy’s ZoonPhone down to the crummy songs John Lennon wrote in the 90’s(that Andy loved so they played ‘em anyway). And Anastasia Hawthorne was at the bottom of the barrel of her weird celebrity sex encounter stories(not that anyone needed to hear her better material. But they had learned to just quietly nod along regardless). </p><p>Andy decided it was finally time to approach Jessica Winger directly. She was sitting on the couch nursing a Jack-&amp;-Nozz-A-La while doing her trademark move of staring at her phone while Anastasia rattled on about a truly disgusting tale involving the members of <em>Wham! </em><br/><br/>Figuring that his functionally alcoholic princess could use a rescue. He made his move.</p><p>Andy tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up, “Hey can we talk?” </p><p>Jess looked a little nervous but she also didn’t want to hear any more stories, “God yes”.</p><p>She turned to the group, “Hey me and Andy are gonna step out for a second, don’t go anywhere.” </p><p>There were some complaints from around the room, but none that serious. Everyone had a feeling they weren’t going to see the two again for the rest of the night.</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>They were right. Not wanting to have this conversation at Greendale they had driven to Jess’s apartment. The ride over in her Lexus has been much smoother. <br/><br/>Jess made them both some coffee while Andy sat down in the living room, fondly remembering the truly bizarre Christmas party in their fourth year that had somehow resulted in multiple people getting tied up. <br/><br/>Eventually Jess sat down and they both drank their coffee in silence. Both a bit afraid to have the conversation that had been years(seasons as Aliya would insist)in the making. <br/><br/>Finally, perhaps with the combined strength of alcohol and caffeine, Jess spoke up first, “Fuck it let’s get this over with. Andy I want to be with you but I’m also terrified that you’ll realize how terrible and old I am. There I said it.”</p><p>Andy burst out laughing at that, Jess raised a nicely manicured eyebrow, “What?”</p><p>Her companion waved his hands in a ‘it’s ok’ gesture, still giggling he finally responded properly, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry it’s just that I wasn’t expecting you to be so blunt”. </p><p>The young man recovered a bit. His spoke more seriously, “Also you’re being completely ridiculous. Yes your flawed but you’ve also done so much for us all over the last few years. Think about it: helping me with debate, giving priority registration to Shaun, coming back for the pop-an-lock-athon, getting temporarily infected to get the rest of us away from taco meat zombies, mending Tina and Aliya’s friendship after the Pillow and Blanket War of 2012, Bringing Chang to justice after she tried to blow up the school, I could keep going if you want me to.” </p><p>Jess just groaned, “Ok fine I’m a decent enough gal morally speaking, but I’m too old. I’m turning 41 in a few months and you’ve still got most of your life ahead of you to meet people and figure yourself out.”</p><p>Andy rolled his eyes at that, “Oh come on your really not that old. and really we all never stop growing, look at how much you, Anastasia, and Shaun have grown since coming to Greendale, you’ve got plenty of life left in you.”</p><p>Andy blushed a little as he went on, “Also if your having self image problems don’t worry about it. You should have seen the reactions of the other guys in Washington when I showed them a few pictures of you. I’m pretty sure half of them still think I’m in a Internet scam relationship.”</p><p>Jess sighed as she absorbed the words of the man she desperately wanted, “Ok fine. But even with all that there’s still a huge chance this could fail.”</p><p>Andy put a reassuring hand on Jess’s arm, “So what? We can’t live our lives being afraid of going after the things we want. Otherwise we’re always going to miserable. I can tell you this, my life has been much better since you came into it, and I’d like to see more of you in my future.” <br/><br/>Jess considered this. Finally after a long moment a devious smile spread across her lips, she spoke in a more sultry tone, “So you want to see more of me in your future eh? How much more are we talking?”</p><p>Andy’s heart rate went up as he noticed Jess playing with the buttons on her shirt. <br/><br/>It wasn’t long till they where making out(God how had Andy managed to avoid kissing Jess after so long?) and then they made their way to Jess’s bedroom rapidly losing articles of clothing along the way. </p><p>When they were finally naked Andy just marveled at Jess’s body from her perfect breasts to her toned stomach to her long legs. Sure he had seen her naked during that bizarre striptease pool game from their freshman year(he could only imagine the ego trip she would go on if she knew just how many lonely nights that memory had gotten him threw) but this was different. Now it was all for him. </p><p>A realization hit him, “Wait I need to get my wallet,” he dashed out of the room, leaving Jess momentarily confused until he returned holding up a condom triumphantly. </p><p>She grinned and grabbed the condom out of his hand, “Let me put it on you...”</p><p>———————————————————————-</p><p>“OK THAT’S ENOUGH!”, Jeff called out in the present moment, “I don’t need to know anymore about what you‘ve been doing with this body, pal.”</p><p>Andy was confused again after finishing his recap, “But you were there. Don’t you remember? After all this time we finally became a couple and had sex! Ok maybe not a proper couple, I still need to take you on a real date...” </p><p>Jeff cut him off again, “and you can do that all that when I’m out of here. What else do you remember? You said something about a flash of light?”</p><p>That jogged Andy’s memory, “Oh yeah that was pretty weird....”</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>Andy lay in bed exhausted. Jess and him had spent the last few hours making up for all the activities they had been missing out on. Jess had fallen asleep already but he was too excited. It was like some kind of crazy dream had come true.</p><p>Honestly a part of him was still expecting to wake up back in his tiny apartment in Washington with the news on his alarm blaring yet another story about the upcoming joint mission between the US and EU space stations. But thankfully no such rude awakening occurred. </p><p>He could just relax and bask in the glory of his new found relationship with the most beautiful ex lawyer turned community college professor in the whole world. </p><p>The feeling didn’t last long though. He slowly realized a change in the air pressure and a low buzzing noise that was getting progressively louder.</p><p>Then the whole room felt like it was shaking and a bright light seemed to consume his field of vision. He didn’t have much time to process this before everything reached a blinding crescendo.</p><p>And then as quickly as they came, the strange sounds and nosies vanished and reality returned to normal. </p><p>Andy looked over at Jess who was still somehow fast asleep. He shook her awake, “Hey Jess, Jess...”</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>“...And that brings us to now and you acting like you’ve never met me”, Andy finished.</p><p>He looked at his apparent girlfriend who was deep in thought.</p><p>After a beat Jeff looked up, “Ok this is going to sound strange, big you have to believe me: I’m not Jess. My name is Jeff Winger and I think I might be an alternate doppelgänger or whatever version of her from an alternate universe.”</p><p>Yeah <em>that </em>sounded plausible. Andy looked at him with concern, “Has Aliya sucked you into something weird? Do you remember when she was into the Darkest Timeline?”</p><p>Jeff scrunched up his beautiful female features at that, “So John Lennon is still alive in this reality but our lives are more or less the same? Whatever it doesn’t matter right now. We have to figure out what caused those lights and nosies earlier! That must have been when I crossed over!”</p><p>Andy considered this, “Ok yeah that was pretty strange. But how do we figure out what caused it ‘Jeff’? We’re not scientists.”</p><p>Jeff finally willingly put a hand on Andy, “First up quit it with the air quotes, sarcasm is my thing. Also we might not be scientists but I know someone who is, and with any luck he still exists in this reality and didn’t OD in the 70’s or something.”</p><p>Jeff got up and opened up Jess’s closet to find something to wear. </p><p>Andy stayed on the bed and followed Jeff with his eyes, “and who is that exactly?” </p><p>Jeff turned and excitedly met his hopefully temporary boyfriend’s eyes, “Russell Borchert! Come on! I can’t believe I’m saying this but we need to go back to Greendale Community College!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica Winger finally stirred from her slumber around 7:50 AM. She was exhausted and a bit hung over from last night. </p><p>In spite of that she couldn’t help but smile as the memories of finally making love to that sweet natured and incredibly handsome young man that had for some reason fallen for her danced threw her mind. </p><p>Said young man was no where to be found at the moment but any fears he had run off subsided when she saw a note on her night stand:</p><p><em>Hey don’t freak out. I just went to pick up coffee and bagels. <br/></em>-<em>A</em></p><p>”God what have I done to deserve a-“, It was at that point she noticed something was wrong. Her voice might have been a little husky but it wasn’t that deep. </p><p>Her confusion only got worse when she looked down at her chest. Her breasts had vanished and in their place were rather masculine looking pettorale.</p><p>Things turned to outright panic when she looked further down at the flaccid penis between her legs. <br/><br/>Jess ran out into her living room. “WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK!”, she screamed. </p><p>How had she somehow magically turned into a man overnight? <br/><br/>It was at this point, the door to her apartment opened up and an attractive young woman walked in carrying some coffee cups in a tray and a bag Jess presumed had bagels inside. <br/><br/>She grinned at the sight of the naked man that greeted her and teasingly said, “Come on Jeff let me have some breakfast before we go for another-“. </p><p>The mystery woman trailed off when she noticed the confusion in her new boyfriend’s eyes, “Jeff are you alright?”</p><p>After a moment Jess finally responded, trying her best to not to cry, “Wh- Wh- Where the hell am I?”</p><p>———————————————————————-<br/><br/>Jeff had run back into the bathroom with some underwear, jeans, and a T shirt. Leaving Andy to get dressed alone. His mind swam, had a man from another universe really swapped into his girlfriend’s body?</p><p>He would hopefully get some answers soon, to be on the safe side he sent out a group text asking for everyone to get back to GCC immediately. Only Tina and Aliya had responded. They would have to do for the time being. <br/><br/>At that point Jeff burst out of the bathroom and rushed past(he had forgot to put on a bra and Andy did his best to ignore that results of that decision mixed with running). </p><p>Soon they where off in Jess’s Lexus speeding threw a quiet Greendale that had yet to wake up at 4:00 AM</p><p>As they drove Jeff did his best to ignore some unfamiliar buildings in the Greendale skyline as well as billboards advertising products he had never heard of. Hopefully he could put this universe behind him soon enough.</p><p>———————————————————————-</p><p>They had finally reached Greendale Community College after a few wrong turns and Jeff reluctantly relying on Andy for navigation(Apparently the city didn’t have quite the same layout. Another thing Jeff hated about Earth-2.) </p><p>As they walked onto the deserted campus Andy tried to get more information, “Can you tell me who this Borchert guy is exactly and why we’re trying to kick in his door this early in the morning?”, Andy asked Jeff. Trying his best to subtly scan the environment for their friends. </p><p>Jeff was getting annoyed, “Didn’t you meet him last year when Subway tried to buy out the school and you had to go to the secret lab under the teacher’s lounge?”</p><p>Andy thought back to the closest equivalent of whatever Jeff was talking about, “Well I remember Quiznos came in and tried to buy us out. We went to Anastasia’s half brother Gilbert for help. But he didn’t care for us so we had to sneak into Hawthorne Tower in some weird heist plot Aliya came up with to confront him.”</p><p>Jeff just sighed, “Of course it had to be different here!”</p><p>He came to a stop when he looked up at the flag pole surrounded by roses on the quad. </p><p>Andy walked up next to him, “There a problem?”</p><p>Jeff just shook his head, long hair bobbing with it, “No let’s just keep going.”</p><p>He had done a quick head count and the American flag gently flying in the breeze definitely had 52 stars. <br/><br/>———————————————————————</p><p>To Andy’s relief reinforcements finally showed up near the bronze statue of Jimmy Smits. Jeff was going to comment on it but that was forgotten when he saw the new arrivals.</p><p>Two young woman, one African American and the other Polish-Arabic American, both in footie pajamas for some reason where waiting for them. </p><p>Jeff rolled his eyes, “Oh great you must be girl Troy and Abed. What fresh nightmare is this?”</p><p>Tina was shocked and turned to her partner, “Man Andy is right, Something’s definitely up with Jess. You’d think she’d be happy after a night of doing the nasty.”</p><p>Aliya just stood there and observed Jeff with a cold calculating gaze he would recognize in any timeline. </p><p>Finally she spoke up in that trademark flat tone, “Yeah, something’s amiss. This shouldn’t be how Jess’s character arc progresses. Unless we’re in the really desperate later years where we move out of grounded storylines altogether and introduce ridiculous high concept Sci Fi premises to desperately maintain relevance.”</p><p>Andy sensed this wasn’t what Jess/Jeff/whatever needed to hear right now and intervened, “Aliya ‘Jeff’ here thinks ‘he’ was somehow body swapped across universes and I think ‘he’ could really use our help getting back to normal.” </p><p>Jeff enjoyed some slight relief that Andy was on his side, even if he could tell the poor guy thought his girlfriend was having some kind of mental breakdown.</p><p>He decided to address the group, “Ok I know you guys think I’m crazy but I’m not and I’m going to prove it. There’s a trap door under the teacher’s lounge that leads to a hidden lab. And with any luck there’s a scientist down there that can help me get back to my reality. If you follow me I’ll show you all of this.”</p><p>Andy raised an eyebrow while Tina and Aliya excitedly mumbled, “carrots and peas”, at each other. </p><p>Jeff looked around, hoping his soft feminine features conveyed at least some of his steely determination. </p><p>“All right Jeff, I’ll follow you,” Andy finally spoke up. Jeff appreciated that he didn’t use air quotes this time.</p><p>”Me too!,” Tina added excitedly, “This gonna be just like the Goonies or when they went into the Hatch on Lost!”<br/><br/>Aliya thought for a moment, “I’m in. This is a strange development, but it’s more exciting then another year of forgettable one-shot stories that barely advance our character development.”</p><p>And with that the two and half determined woman and one very confused man began their quest. </p><p>———————————————————————<br/><br/>It had taken some time but Annie finally get Jeff or ‘Jess’ as he insisted to calm down and explain what was going on. </p><p>It seemed outrageous and and not to dissimilar to Abed’s breakdown at the end of Junior year. </p><p>While Jess sat at the table quietly sulking. Annie covertly texted the rest of the Study Group. </p><p>She was going to need backup if she’s was going to get to the bottom of this.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just try not destroy too much school property OK?”, Andy suggested nervously as Jeff checked the floor of the teacher’s lounge. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, not like it’ll be my problem for long though!”, Jeff cheerily responded.</p><p>He got down on his hand and knees to examine a promising section a carpet(and giving a now uncomfortable Andy a great view of his female butt in tight jeans), “Ah ha! Found it!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Tina and Aliya came over from the section of the room to watch excitedly as he began cutting away at the carpet with the gardening sheers he had acquired. </p><p>Andy’s horror at the destruction gave way to curiosity as the carpet was pulled back and a steel door beneath was revealed.</p><p>Like a kid opening Christmas presents Jeff excitedly threw open the door to the inky darkness below. </p><p>Andy shined his flashlight into the abyss and was surprised to be greeted with an hallway that seemed to be straight out of the 1970’s. <br/><br/>Jeff got up an started tying rope(Andy was going to have a talk with the dynamic duo about keeping Indiana Jones kits on campus when this was over) around a support beam.</p><p>He looked excitedly at his companions, “So are you guys ready to have your minds blown or what?”</p><p>———————————————————————-</p><p>“I’m sorry but this has happened before?”, Frankie Dart asked incredulously of the assembled group sitting in Jeff’s living room.</p><p>“Yes, but it my case it was a self contained scenario using our housewarming party as a starting point. This seems like a much more elaborate timeline if some of the references are anything to go by. Honestly this seems beyond anything Jeff would come up with on his own, GI Joe related fantasies aside,” Abed offered up. </p><p>Jess turned toward the strange man who reminded her so much of Aliya, “Thanks Abed. Its actually kinda comforting that you believe me. And for the record my coma fantasy was based on Stephanie Storm.”</p><p>No else seemed to get that reference but it was quickly forgotten. </p><p>Annie was expecting Britta to try an do her best therapizing, though a quick glance at the couch revealed her wannabe shrink friend was fast asleep. Apparently she was still pretty tired from last night.</p><p>She figured she better speak up, “Alright Jess, for the time being we’ll go along with you,” Frankie opened her mouth to object but Annie quickly shushed her, “So is there anything we can do to help you back to your world?”</p><p>Jess just shook her head, “I honestly wouldn’t know where to begin. This is all so fucking nuts, and I’m not just saying that because I have them now.”</p><p>She got up out of her chair, grabbed the car keys off the table and headed for the door, “I’m sorry but I need a drive to clear my head.”</p><p>Annie and Frankie got up to follow, but Frankie pulled the other woman to the side when they were in the hallway, She looked at her friend with genuine concern, “I don’t know what you’re trying to do here but I’m worried Jeff might have suffered a serious psychiatric break. We might seriously have to consider having him committed until we figure out what’s wrong.”</p><p>Annie turned and put a hand up, she took a second to compose herself, “Look I know this all seems crazy but you just need to give me some time. Maybe I can talk him down.”</p><p>Frankie raised an eye, “Annie I’ve done my best to keep it to myself but I’m really not comfortable with your relationship with Jeff. You two have a very co dependent bond. Honestly part of why I helped get you the FBI internship was to get you away from him!”</p><p>Frankie paused when realized she might have said too much. </p><p>To her credit Annie didn’t let the shock of that revelation overwhelm her, she pointed a finger and looked at Frankie with deadly seriousness, “OK you know what I’m going to go now and see if I can talk Jeff down from...whatever the hell this. You just stay and here, take care of Britta, and don’t call <em>anyone </em>unless I specifically ask for assistance.”</p><p>She stormed off down the hall to the elevators but not before giving a parting shot, “And when this is over we’re going to have a long talk about you interfering in my personal relationships.”</p><p>——————————————————————-</p><p>It had taken some time to lower Tina, Aliya, and Andy into the underground hall. Finally it was Jeff’s turn to enter the lost tomb of Greendale. </p><p>He was actually a little nervous as he slowly shimmied down. That proved to be the appropriate feeling when the rope suddenly gave way and he started to plummet. <br/><br/>Before he could hit the ground though a pair of strong arms grabbed him. </p><p>There was long moment when Jeff found himself staring at those big blue eyes and being very aware of Andy’s muscles pressed against him and aforementioned arms around his thin waste.</p><p>Thankfully Tina spoke up before Jeff had to consider the warm feeling emanating from his new vagina, “Uhh are you guys gonna kiss ‘cause now would be the appropriate time.”</p><p>With that the moment passed and Jeff and Andy quickly disentangled themselves.</p><p>Jeff turned to address the group. Aliya was still quietly studying him, but he ignored that, “OK if the layout is the same the secret lab should be down the hall in an old rec room hidden behind and old jukebox. I know the right code to get us in.”</p><p>With that the group was off. As they traveled down the abounded corridor Jeff noted various differences. Some seemed trivial like the debate team subject now focusing on the sex appeal of Lynda Carter and Catherine Bach. While others seemed more drastic like a flyer calling for protests against the American-Soviet intervention in Israel. </p><p>As Jeff considered the implications of all that, Andy nervously approached him and whispered, “Hey about earlier? You weren’t getting, you know, turned on right?”</p><p>Jeff quickly looked up ahead to make sure Tina and Aliya were too busy exploring to pay attention before he responded, “I err, OK maybe a little but it’s nothing. We’re just two attractive people in close proximity. I’m sure we’ll have this worked out before any funny business occurs.”</p><p>Andy just nodded, hoping Jeff was right.</p><p>Finally they found the rec room and Jeff walked up to the jukebox and entered the appropriate code. </p><p>His new friends were in aww as the old machine began to retract into the wall and the familiar tune of <em>Open the Door </em>filled the forgotten section of the school.</p><p>Jeff was pleased to see lights on in the area beyond the jukebox. He just hopped that the man waiting for them would be the salvation he was looking for. </p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>Annie was relieved to find that Jess hadn’t driven off yet, she was just sitting in the driver’s seat of Jeff’s Lexus weeping. </p><p>She cautiously knocked on the door and was thankfully greeted with a click as the car unlocked. She took her spot in the passengers seat and a waited for Jess to respond. </p><p>When none came she decided to take the initiative, “You know I always figured the day after would be complicated.”</p><p>Jess looked up curiously, “The day after what?”</p><p>“They day after I slept with Jeff for the first time,” Annie explained, “I knew that first night would be amazing but I just couldn’t help but think about the day after when I’d inevitably have to talk Jeff out of having a panic attack and fleeing the country to go practice law in Bolivia or something but this,” she gestured around at the general environment of the car’s interior, “Is like a whole other level of weird.”</p><p>Jess just smiled, “Yeah this isn’t how I pictured my first day of being ‘Jessica Winger: Andy Edison’s girlfriend and probably eventual wife and mother of his adorable genius kids’ going either.”</p><p>Annie laughed as she took that in, “I guess our universes have a lot in common.”</p><p>Jess just shrugged, “Yeah I bet Neil DeGrass Tyson would have a field day trying to figure out how our lives could be so similar.”</p><p>They both just sat that chuckling for a moment before Annie looked back up at Jeff’s apartment building, “You know we should probably get out of here before Frankie calls the cops of men in white coats with butterfly nets.”</p><p>Jess nodded in agreement, “Yeah do you want get some actual breakfast? I didn’t really eat earlier.”</p><p>Annie thought for a moment, “Yeah sure. Did you go to Denny’s after the Western/Star Wars paintball game?” </p><p>Jess nodded again, “Sure do. Let’s go.”</p><p>As she started the Lexus she noticed something strange coming down the street. </p><p>It was car alright but it seemed to have a smoke stack like an old steam train and was partially made out of wood. </p><p>The man inside looked just as bizarre, wearing a Victorian era suit with some kind of goggles. He turned and waved at Jess like it was just another part of his morning commute. </p><p>“Jess? Jess! Are you alright?”, Annie asked with concern.</p><p>Jess looked at Annie and then back at the street but the mysterious steam car had vanished. </p><p>After a while she finally responded, “Uh yeah, yeah I think Jeff’s body is still a little hung over.”</p><p>With that she finally pulled the car out of it’s parking space and drove off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>